There have been known electrophotographic printers where developing cartridges are detachably mounted. Such known developing cartridges detachably mounted to a printer include a developing cartridge having a developing frame which accommodates toner, a developing roller which carries toner, and a member which regulates the thickness of a toner layer carried by the surface of the developing roller.